


Psycho Therapist

by GreenPhoenix



Series: The psychiatrist [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow-up to the “The psychiatrist” in which Hannibal Lecter counseled Chris and Toby in season four. Now we are in season six, early on.  The couple has split up and sister Pete asks Lecter to help them reconcile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psycho Therapist

“They’re fighting again,” said Pete and looked frailer than before. “It won’t be long until people start dying.”  
Hannibal nodded thoughtfully.  
“Chris caused Toby to violate his parole, and Toby hates his guts. I can’t blame him for that.”  
“Nor can I,” said Lecter. “But I can get them back together.”  
“Thank you,” said Pete Marie and shook Lecter’s graceful hand.  
Clearly he had more work to do.

*

Keller looked expressionless, but his eyes were dark with sorrow. He loved Beecher dearly, Lecter thought and felt a little twinge of sympathy.  
“So how can I help you?” asked Lecter and took out his notebook. Some colleagues preferred to use laptops to take notes, but he liked the feel of a pencil in his hand and the smell of leather in his notebook. It had once been the skin of a rude biker.  
“By getting Toby to take me back,” said Keller.  
“And you had a hand in driving him away again?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Maybe you should express some genuine regret,” said Lecter. “Make him see that you are sorry for causing this harm to him.”  
“I didn’t mean to.”  
“We rarely mean to harm our loved ones, but sometimes our actions cause them grief anyway.”  
“I know. I just wish he could forgive me. And that agent Taylor was off my back.”  
“For those murders you did not commit.”  
“Of course. “  
Lecter knew Taylor, and while he was diligent he was also tactless and rude.  
Perhaps he could do Keller a favor by having Taylor for a special dinner. Besides, Will spent too much time with Taylor and Taylor’s bluntness was starting to affect Will’s receptiveness to Lecter’s therapy.  
“If something, God forbid should happen to Taylor, you’d be in the clear for those murders at least.”  
A flicker of understanding spread on Keller’s sharp features.  
“I couldn’t begin to thank someone who did such a terrible thing,” said Keller.  
“You could try by asking for Beecher’s forgiveness,” said Lecter. “And it must seem like genuine remorse, stress how much you love him.”  
Keller nodded. Lecter was his kind of a guy.

*  
“I can’t forgive him,” said Beecher and looked edible as always. Lecter knew he could not eat this one he belonged to Keller. Predators shouldn’t eat each other’s prey. Besides, he’d already planned a meal with Taylor.  
“What are your chances of making parole?” asked Lecter.  
“None,” said Beecher firmly. “They’re extra tough on crime this year.”  
“So, would it not be in your best interests to stay on Keller’s good side?”  
“I think he’s in cahoots with Vern.”  
“Maybe he’s’ just doing that to protect you.”  
“I hope so. But he betrayed my trust again.”  
“Because he could not stand life without you,” said Lecter.  
“You think I should forgive him?” asked Beecher and a faint appetizing blush appeared on his pale face.  
“I can’t say. It’s for you to decide. Do you still love him?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then you have your answer. Love is rare in places like this isn’t it?”  
“Oh yes,” said Beecher wistfully.  
Lecter nodded. Keller would like this.

*

Lecter easily subdued Taylor by drugging his wine. Later he had him with a nice Merlot.  
He served the remains to Jack Crawford and Will Graham who ate while talking of Taylor’s disappearance.  
Lecter kept his face calm, but he smiled internally as Taylor’s colleagues ate him with relish. Later he showed Will some wrestling techniques from Greece. It ended with the two of them steadily entangled, nearing a most satisfying climax to a delightful evening.

*  
Toby was in his pod, Vern Schillinger was dead by his hand and it was ruled an accident.  
How could he forgive Chris for this?  
Keller, looking a tad penitent arrived.  
“You fucker,” said Toby.  
“I’m sorry,” said Chris, remembering Lecter’s words about appearing regretful.  
“Sorry for Vern’s death or fucking up my parole?”  
“Both,” said Keller.  
“Could you maybe not do whatever your next bright idea is?”  
“Yes. I only wanted what was best for us.”  
“By ruining my life?”  
“I didn’t mean to. I was going crazy without you.”  
“Yeah. But that doesn’t make it right. I’m facing life because of you.”  
“I know. What can I do to make you forgive me?”  
“I don’t know Chris. Just give me time. I love you. I can’t stop. It makes me feel alive in here.”  
“Me too,” said Keller and touched Beecher’s arm. Beecher allowed it.  
Keller kissed his lips and he gave in.  
Gave in knowing that he had no other choice. He could be alone and hateful, or forgive and find comfort in Keller’s touch.  
Later Keller almost reverently slid to his knees, taking Toby’s cock in his mouth, relishing the scent and taste of the man he loved.


End file.
